You saved me, I need you
by Elizabeth Wendy Darling
Summary: Sherlock and Watson are investigating a case. A near death experience brings them closer than they've dared come before.    First fan fiction.LOVE Holmes/Watson. Let me know what you think.


**CASE: ** Mr. R.J Lucan, entrepreneur and avid cliff climber, was found dead Wednesday last. Initial reports state on he ritual Monday evening free climb up in the North York Moors he fell, hitting his head and breaking his neck on the way down.

Unusually Mr Lucan had not been found at an authorised site, but at a rock face that had been marked off due to the pond at its base making it difficult to secure.

Coroners signed off however 3 weeks later he recently widowed wife eloped with Lucans business partner and a previously unregistered £3 million of Lucan's money?  
>Co-incidence? Unlikely. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, on receiving wind of a possible re-opening of the case went independently to the site to investigate.<p>

"_Think John, Think! Not in the pond, not in, but beside. Head bludgeoned, neck broken, poor guy missed his soft landing. 3 weeks later the widows in Tanuki? He slipped. It's so likely. Slipped after 40 years on an unauthorised site? Oh hoh hoh, even the dim can be clever. Give me that harness, John, I need a closer look._

_He watched in slow motion as the support snapped, saw Sherlock face register surprise before he went tumbling down, past where he John had been watching from the bank into the murky pond below._

John's mind went blank for a split second as he, horrified, registered what had happened. Pausing only to kick off his shoes he then set of, running for the edge of the pond. In his haste to tear off his thick woollen jumper which would weigh him down, his thin flannel shirt came off too. Then, shivering already in anticipation of the impact, he held his breath and dove into the murky depths after Sherlock.  
>The water was colder then he couldn't imagined, every pore in his body screamed in protest, as his jaw clenched violently against the freezing water. Forcing his eyes to open and his limbs to move, John propelled himself forward thinking of one thing: .Sherlock. How would he find him in this huge dark and dirty pond? he stretched his arms out hoping to brush against Sherlock, brushing weeds from his face, his lungs aching when he saw it. White. Sherlocks porcelain skin, illuminated in the darkness, a beacon in the dank pond. Exhilarated John pushed through the weeds towards the silhouette. Closing his stiff hand around Sherlocks upper arm he began to drag him to the surface, trapping him to his chest then, as though afraid he would lose him again, he kicked his legs furiously till finally his face broke the water to the surface and the waning moonlight bathed the ripples emanating from the Sherlock, dragging him, hauling him, John finally got him to shore. His eyes were closed, and he seemed even paler than usual. However there was a faint flickering beneath his eyelids that warmed John. Crawling towards Sherlocks motionless figure he spluttered "Sherlock". Leaning over his friend he checked his pulse, slow, far to slow, but there nonetheless, and put his ear to Sherlocks mouth to check he was breathing... Nothing. Panicking and slightly confused his hands fumbled at Sherlocks chest, looking for the reassuring rise and fall. When he felt only the faint thud of his friends heart he broke into a cold sweat. Turning Sherlocks face upward, he pinched his nose and coaxed his mouth open. Placing his lips over Sherlocks he tasted the salt of his own tears as he forced life into his friend,stopping to push rhythmically on Sherlocks chest. "Please please please" he chanted in time with each push before clamping his mouth over Sherlocks again. The seconds felt like hours and John worked at Sherlock, feeling a desperation to save this person like he'd never felt in all his years as a doctor.<br>And suddenly, absurdly, Sherlocks blue eyes fluttered open, registering Johns face with mild surprise before he turned on his side to cough up the copious amounts of pond water he'd consumed.  
>Shaky with relief, too weak to stand John let out a shaky laugh, still leaning over Sherlock who was regarding him sceptically as he breathed in relief.<br>"Glad you found this incident so diverting," he quipped quietly, "Yes, nice to see you've been enjoying yourself while I was otherwise engaged." his tone, for all he world, was cold and scathing but John saw the faint turn up at his lips that set him laughing again. Closing his eyes and lifting an arm to wipe away the tears of mirth from his eyes he suddenly froze. Sherlocks fingers, cold on his now rd hot skin, were circling his chest. Trying to steady his breathing he opened his eyes, to find Sherlocks own eyes riveted on a certain point o his right shoulder. "So thats where," he mumbled softly, and Johns breath caught in his chest as Sherlocks fingers brushed over the fading scar where he'd been shot what felt like a lifetime ago. "Mmmm" he agreed, cursing himself as that came out more enthusiastically then he'd intended. Utterly confused as to his inability to move, he tried to think desperately of anything other then how Sherlocks lips had felt against his moments ago. "Close one," sherlock mused, his fingers still tracing the scar, "Just a few inches off.." his hand trailed languidly to Johns chest where it found his pounding heart,"and we'd both have been dead along time ago" Thrown, John tried to focus his energy into breathing normally, in and out. And then Sherlock lifted his eyes to meet Johns, and he confusion left John as suddenly as it had come. Johns hand cupped Sherlocks face as the latter pulled him down, the length of their bodies pressing into each other as their lips met, furiously and forcefully. Johns body was coated in goose pimples, though he couldnt feel the cold anymore, and a small gasp escaped him as Sherlocks tongue slid gentle into his eager mouth. Positioning himself over Sherlocks long body, he began to undo ythe buttons on Sherlocks soaking shirt, while continuing to explore Sherlocks mouth. Sliding it off Sherlocks shoulders he suddenly gasp and let out a groan as Sherlock brushed his hand against John crotch. Frantic know John forced S's trousers down, to reveal his underwear, made slightly see through from the pond water, so that John could see the outline of Sherlock, bulging and straining towards him, Mesmerized for a minute he was taken aback as Sherlock suddenly spun him and pinned him arms to his side using his knees he began to slowly undo Johns jean buttons. Groaning, John began to buck underneath Sherlock aching for his smiled at John and, starting at the scar on his shoulder, began to place ting kisses down the length of Johns torso. When he reached Johns cock he was whimpering from want and when Sherlock took him in his mouth he felt he wold die from pleasure.  
>*******************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Afterwards they lay, spent, side by side at the edge of the pond, their arms around each other and limbs intertwined.  
>"I never did thank you" Sherlock said. John blushed "You dont have to.. I mean... Thank me, I,well, it was, yes for me" "No not that " and John could practically hearSherlock rolling his eyes, "well, not Just that" he grinned, "i meant for saving my life, again" He looked into Johns eyes. "I need you"<p>

John was shocked at the independent almighty Sherlock, admitting he needed Anyone, but instead of question it, he told the truth, looking into those bluest of eyes he said with certainty "I need you too."


End file.
